Didn't Deserve You
by UeharaSakura
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro comes home from his stay in Seireitei and his wife, Ayase Haruka- I mean Hitsugaya Haruka ask him to buy her something for her craving. He denied her request and she goes alone by herself. But something was wrong... really, really wrong /Shiro x Haruka(OC)/ R


**Ohayou!**

**Okay... so... This was just a refreshing story for my brain and to loosen up on the other story I was bored and my IPhone is stupidly stupid! I"m stressed out! Please tell me what to do! And I'm nervous about my grade! Gah! My mom will sent me back to London and took over my laptop if I get a bad grade! Please pray for me!... eto.. It's kinda random but ENJOY!**

**Warning: **Definitely has an OCC character

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its Characters, nu-uh. BUT! I own my OC and the Plot!

* * *

**_Flashback _**

_Memory_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Didn't Deserve Her:**

It was 10 PM and it was pretty late. A white haired man opened the door of his house and tiredly took off his shoe off. He just gotten back from Soul Society after finishing his report about the Human World. He and his wife- Yes, his wife, his very pregnant wife, Hitsugaya Haruka. They're living in the Human World since Haruka's pregnant. They'll return to Seireitei when the baby is born, when Seireitei is safe enough for his wife and his soon to be child.

He slowly went up to the bedroom and turn on the light. He spotted his wife lying on the bed sleeping peacefully and then she stirred a little, opening her pale violet vibrant eyes. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking over to her husband.

"Okaeri, Shiro-kun. How's Seireitei?" the blonde woman asks and only replied with a grunt.

"Are you okay?" She ask

"I'm tired" he stated as the blonde haired woman blinked in confuse.

"Do you want to talk about it with me?" She ask

"No, Haruka. Just go to sleep" He growled slightly. Actually, after they're married, Hitsugaya became nicer and a lot relaxed towards the other. But if he's tired, no one have the courage to bother him, except his dear wife. She'll always win against him, but not this time. He's super tired because of his two-day stay in Seireitei.

Haruka bit her lips and sighed. She was going to ask him to buy her some strawberry and something like that, but she know that he won't do it in his weak state. She hesitatingly clear her throat and looks at him directly with a glassy eyes

"Shi-chan..." She said cutely

"What?" He asked, still not looking at her

"C-can you go to the store near here and buy me some strawberry or something like that?" She stuttered expecting a positive answer from him. Instead, she didn't receive any word from him.

"Can you?" She asks again, still no reply.

"Okay then, Shi-chan... I'll go to the store, do you need anything particular?" She ask softly but still, he keep quiet.

"Well... I'll be back 30 minute or so..." She said quietly before getting up from the bed, groaning slightly. Her 8 month and 3 week belly making her hard to move even an inch, and making her feet swollen. Despite her strength and all, this is too painful for her. And it definitely going to take two or one hour to get back to her house.

She tiredly walks down through the quiet alley while whimpering in pain. Her rosy cheek is redder than usual

_'Shi-chan... you're so cruel...' _She thought as she continue her way to the store.

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed as the cold liquid run through his throat. He put his glass down and leaned down to the counter. He's kinda worried about her, but she is a strong woman, she's even stronger that Yamamoto. He ignore the bad feeling he have and went to the living room. He flopped down to his couch and reach out for the remote.

Turning on the Tv, he leaned back and finally relaxed after his mission. Fortunately for him, Haruka always cleaned the house even in her weak state. She always push herself to help him though she's tired. He knew that it was hard to carry a child in your belly and she was actually carrying a triplet. But she never complain to him even through her craving, mood swing, stomach ache, the vomiting stuff and everything. That's why he loves her so much.

She is different to any woman in Soul Society, no, in the whole world. She alway nice to him, show her love for him everyday, give him some space when he need one. His eyes started to get heavier as he closes his eyes. Suddenly his door was knocked open as he snapped his eyes open before turning to the door and sees a breathless Matsumoto along with Ichigo.

"What the hell did you want, Matsumoto, Kurosaki? It was pretty late" He growled

"Haru-chan!" Matsumoto said as she stopped for a breath and that sentence caught his attention

"What happen to her?" He ask, frowning his eyebrow

"She is in Soul Society!" Ichigo said as Hitsugaya frown deeper

"Why?" He ask

"She is at Unohana's and she was attacked!" Matsumoto cried as Hitsugaya snapped his head toward Haruka's Zanpakuto and Gikon _'Shit! She didn't bring them along' _He thought

* * *

"What the hell is happening with her?" Toushiro growled while standing outside with Matsumoto.

"Didn't you know Taichou?" She asked

"What?" He asked back

"A hollow attack the Human world! How could you didn't notice it?! You're a Taichou for goddess sake!" She yelled and Hitsugaya was taken a back by this. Matsumoto notice that she's yelling and cleared her thoath as she continue to give him some decent explanation to her Captain.

Haruka was on her way back to ther house when the Hollow attack her. She panicky searched for her Gikon but didn't find any of it and the Hollow attacked her. Being heavily pregnant with triplets, she couldn't move fast enough to dodge the attack. The hollow's Cero hit her and send her thrown to the nearby wall while gasping for air, a pool of blood formed around her.

Matsumoto and Ichigo, who was on their way to tell Hitsugaya, found her lying on the ground limply with some grocery and tell the 10th Division's subordinate to take her back to Unohana's.

Hitsugaya's eyes widen when Matsumoto handed him her was filled with Strawberry, cherry, and 2 large watermelon. Even when he refuse to buy her carving stuff, she still cared about him and buy him some of his favorite fruit.

He was so stupid. What kind of husband is he to let his pregnant wife wondered alone to the store in the middle of the night?. She has gone through the hard time, always took care of him, and dealing with his coldness. But what did he do for her?

Nothing...

He might have gone for two-day in Soul Society, working hard, but it wasn't the same as Haruka's, she is alone in the house, eight month and three weeks pregnant, cleaning their house and do everything on her own. It was like a year for her to deal with the cramp, vomiting, craving and stuff.

This's his entire faults

He slowly run his finger through his hair. He buried his face on the palm of his hand and sighed deeply.

Haruka has always been kind, loving, caring, supportive, and thoughtful. She never get mad at him or yelled at him when the mood swing took over her, didn't complain about how he got home so late, and she'll always forced herself to do everything on her own so she won't bother him, and in return her whole body was stiff and her feet is swollen.

He didn't deserve.

Not even her glance

Her smile

Nor her kindness and love

But she never backed away when he pushes her away and that's why he love her so much.

"Hitsugaya Taichou?" Unohana's voice said

Hitsugaya quickly stood up from his seat and look hopefully at Unohana. His heart sank when he sees Unohana's face.

Sadness. The thing that he never sees in Unohana's face

"The cero hit her chest and she lost a lot of blood and breath. She told me to save your childs first. Congratulation... it's two girl and one boy, Hitsugaya Taichou" She smiles weakly

His heard sank deeper when Unohana didn't say anything about her condition

"How about Haruka?" He asks slowly, hoping that he'll get a positive answer

"She's..." She paused

"Fine... I manage to make her breath for the last-minute" She said as Hitsugaya sighed in relief

"You can go and visit her... Ja ne" She said before wallking away

"Thank you... Unohana... Taichou" Hitsugaya said, slowly before Unohana was gone from his sight as he walk into the room. He walk towards her bed and took a seat beside her. He gently grab her hand and hold it like she was going to disappear in any moment.

"Haruka..." He whispered while burying his face on her hand, smelling her lovely scent.

"I'm so sorry..." He said after a few minute of silence. His voice was cracked and pained, like he was going to cry. Little did he know, Haruka had already regain her consciousness when he grabbed her hand. She was about to open her mouth to say something when he continue, "I'm such a stupid bastard"

Haruka hold her breath when she heard his pained voice "I'm to damn selfish to let you go on your own. I was only thinking of myself" She felt her hand getting wet from his tear. She blinked and smiles softly at him, waiting for him to continue

"I didn't deserve you at all... you're too perfect for me. But, I would do anything to see you smile at me again, to show me that you love me... You're the most precious thing in my life and I should've treat you well... I'm so sorry" He said. But before he could continue his speech, he felt a hand patted his head, taking him by surprise. She chuckled while choking on her sobs

"Haruka...?" He ask, gently wiping her tears with his thumb. Haruka smiles and pressed his hand to her cheek

"C-crying doesn't suit you at all, Shiro-kun" She chuckled as he pulled her into a hug. He buried his face on her hair, smelling his sweet scent made him relaxed

"You're so cute when you're crying" She muffled on his chest as he caressed her hair

"Don't you ever do that again" he said

"Eh? Why not? I would like to see you cry again" She said playfully

"You'll never see me like that ever again" He said

"Right..." She grinned

"I love you so much and remember that! Don't you dare to say that you didn't deserve me!" She said

Hitsugaya smile at her antic, for the first time in a long time "Right, I love you too" He whispered

Haruka looks up at him and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Unohana, Matsumoto and the other came in as they broke out and blushes. Unohana held out their baby boy while Matsumoto held the baby girls.

"So, What are you going to name them?" Matsumoto ask

"You choose" He said, looking toward Haruka

"Eto... How about Shikana and Keiko for the girls and...-"

"Akihiro" He stated

"Yes, Akihiro" She smiled

"They are beautiful!" Matsumoto yelled as the both of them looked at each other and smiled

"Yes, indeed" They both nodded while smiling widely

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I don't know how to end this! But oh well.. PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW! :) I kinda want to make another ending... so PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! I LOVE YA ALL!**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
